robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Littlenathanial
Littlenathanial is one of the most bizarre, and crazy myths I've ever encountered yet. There are so many links to this myth that it's insane, I'll start from the beginning. Littlenathanial has a strange game called "The thing that walks with her." The thing that walks with her ''Game Link: ''https://www.roblox.com/games/316624534/The-thing-that-walks-with-her This game starts off normal, with nice relaxing music and beautiful scenery. There are multiple triggers to paths that you can activate, I will start with the main one. Near a grave and some trees there is a hole behind the terrain. Once going in the hole, a new area appears, with a bridge helping you to cross. Once your on the land, there is an inside to the terrain, and it has these wooden structures inside of it, if you go to the very back of the room, it will activate the next area, where a long pathway leading to a stone door. You have to go to the side of the door, because the dirt is set to non-collide. Once inside, there are wooden platforms. If you were to once again to the platform to the very back of the room, It will activate the next area, however you need to reset. More land is added and when you make it to the land, the trigger is hidden in front of it, at the bottom left hand corner. Once that is activated, you will see a stone like structure, with water pouring out of it. Go to the corner of this, and it will activate a stone stair case, when you keep going, the music starts to get fast and distorted. Behind one a tree is the trigger to a gigantic piece of land, with these giant water holders. In one of them, a trigger can be activated with 4 stones and 1 tree in the middle of it. However, there's a secret little island, during the first area, behind a fat tree. Jump off and a little island will be activated and you will be teleported there, however, intense lag will happen while you're up there. There's a little stone building with a stair case that has a hole in it, if you go inside the stair case and go to the corner of the stairs, a path with a teleport at the end of it will be active now. Upon entering the portal, it will bring to the next place. Littlenatanial's Place Number : 1 ''Game Link: ''https://www.roblox.com/games/316892998/Littlenathanials-Place-Number-1 The game is a forest, and a tree can be seen falling over, and if you wait about 30-45 seconds, a man can be seen hanging him. Waiting even more, he will fall and start to crawl away, and that is all to that game. Back at the main game, if you go behind a statue, a tree will be activate with a little path, go behind that tree and a bunch of trees, formed in a circle will appear. if you go next to the rock. (on the left) and then jump off, a stone structure should appear with a stone platform at the edge of the path, if you go to the end of it, this gigantic pathway will appear, with a giant circle of islands, and a grave can be seen, and a stone pillar can be seen on one of the islands that are unreachable without using a gravity exploit. There's a portal at the end of the long path, and it cannot be accessed. Littlenathanial himself has to join the game for you to access the portal. If this ever happens to you, you will be brought to this game. Teleporter 1 ''Game Link: ''https://www.roblox.com/games/414880222/The-thing-that-walks-with-her It has the exact same name and all, but the game is dark and eerie, with this high pitched noise playing in the background. There is multiple graves floating everywhere, and a very long path where the start is, the trees tell you that you should go back or, that this isn't your path, when finally reaching the end of it. The normal music will kick in, kinda sped up a lil' bit, and the statue is at the end of it. You can still activate the main path in this game, but once reaching the stone door, and going to the side of it, there is nothing in there, the platforms were removed. The whole path itself will start to turn, until it's on its side, after that it will turn back. Then your game would most likely shutdown after that. Back at the main game, the stone door area, actually has a hidden platform on the side, and this cannot be accessed if the next part was active, if you go on this platform, jump to the right, and fall. You will be then teleported to this game. Teleporter 2 ''Game Link: ''https://www.roblox.com/games/339264538/The-thing-that-walks-with-her The game looks exactly the same, but if you go in the hole behind the terrain, the path is completely different. It has 3 little stone paths leading to 3 stone pillars. Go behind the 3rd one and it will activate the next area, where it is made out of stone with two rooms, the first room is a tombstone of some sort, the 2nd one leads you to a cross. Go in the first one and walk inside a little bit, then reset. There should be another path near the statue, where there is a little stone platform at the end of the path, go in front of it, and 2 stone bridges will appear. At the end of this, you will be greeted by a fat tree, saying, "You have made it to the end." Also, in the main path in the first game, the trees tell you not to trust the fat trees, so that tree is a fucking lying bastard. Back to the main game, once you activate 1 path, you can't activate others, just a little notice. If you go behind one of the rocks, another path will appear, near the terrain with a hole in it. Some stone pillars are seen, and there should be a stone area with this big pillar thingy, go behind this, and the next area should be activated, with even more pillars. you need to go to the left side and touch one of these pillars to activate a giant stone area, when going across, go to the 2nd row of pillars, and go to the left and the very end, touch the last pillar. When doing this, a little stairway leading to a ghost, and a tree. The tree says, "Stop." Rejoin the game so you can activate another path. If you go on top of the statue at the start of the game, go on the tip of it's sword, and a path will be activated. Go to the one on the left side, very last one, and go to it's side and the next area will be activate. Tons of more pillars will appear, and you need to go the right side, and touch the third one, when doing this, a giant temple will appear. Go to the right side of the temple, and go straight. Then a very long path will appear, after reaching the end, a ghost-like tree that is transparent says, "The paths of life." Rejoin the game once again. Go to the right side of the path with the rocks on it, and walk straight forward. A autumn path will be activated, with these grass figures, laying on the ground, their torso's are non-collide, if you go to the rock at the start of this path, and go behind it, a giant tree will appear. Go to the right hand corner, and the next area will be activated, go to the 2nd stone pillar, and it will activate the next path. Then two more pillars will appear, go to the right, and jump at the top corner, and it will activate the last part of this path. Back to the main path, if you were to get on top of the area where the stone door is, you will be teleported to this stone house, and piano music will start to play. This requires several people to activate this path. If you go to the button of the stone house, a stair case will appear, and a paintbrush can be seen. If you go to the right side of this, and walk around for a little bit, a tower with a long wooden bar across it will be activated, you will need to reset because you will be trapped after going to the bottom part of the stone area. Walk across this wooden bar, and a stone building will appear, with two rooms, walk against both sides, because a little path of stone is non-collide, after going in both rooms, two new areas will be activated. When you make it, walk forward on the left, and keep walking forward. After activating two new areas, a tree will appear saying, "A darkness within the night" and a stone like structure near it, go on top of this and go to the back of it and it will activate the next area of this path. Encumbered This section is incomplete, you can help by expanding it Another game made by Littlenathanial is Encumbered, which has a different style than the other games. It has 5 portals that lead you to other places made by Nathanial. Gallery 1-2.png|Littlenathanial places photos 8.jpg|The broken shards Sso.jpg|Unknown path found in an arhcive External links Littlenathanial also has decals of paths that haven't been discovered for almost a year now. ''Link: ''https://www.roblox.com/users/97808365/inventory/#!/decals He also has multiple games, some that haven't been played yet. ''Link: ''https://www.roblox.com/users/97808365/inventory/#!/places Littlenathanial also has multiple accounts, I will link every single one of them, they all have games to, and this would take literal days to type every detail in their games. ''NathanialsMind: ''https://www.roblox.com/users/149146149/profile ''NathanialsGrave: ''https://www.roblox.com/users/221215272/profile ''NathanialsThinking: ''https://www.roblox.com/users/167979191/profile ''NathanialsDreaming: ''https://www.roblox.com/users/130603343/profile ''NathanialsSleeping: ''https://www.roblox.com/users/167748163/profile ''NathanialsNightmares: ''https://www.roblox.com/users/167515328/profile ''NathanialsPath: ''https://www.roblox.com/users/171248365/profile Note: These are all links to the REAL ones, of course there's other fake Category:Entities